1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual faucet structure, and more particularly, to a dual faucet structure which can connect cold and hot water pipes simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dual faucet is used to connect cold and hot water pipes simultaneously. The existing dual faucet is made of plastic material or metallic copper pipe. When installed, two inlet pipes of the dual faucet are connected to the cold and hot water pipes. In order to seal the junction, a certain torque is required. When the faucet made of plastic material is threadedly connected to the water pipe, the threads may be worn and tripped because the torque is not enough to cause the seal problem. The faucet made of metallic copper pipe can overcome the shortcoming of torque, but the copper pipe contains Zinc and Lead. After a period of time, Zinc and Lead may be washed away along with the water flow to cause hidden dangers for drink water. Besides, the manufacture cost of the faucet made of copper is high.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.